② ℃-ute Shinsei Naru Best Album
|typedescriptor = Best |type = Album |artist = ℃-ute |released = November 21, 2012 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD, CD+DVD, digital download |recorded = 2010–2012 |length = 1:05:46 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Dainana Shou "Utsukushikutte Gomen ne" 7th album (2012) |Next = ℃-ute Cutie Sélection ~A nos Amis de France !~ special best album (2013) |Single1 = Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku }} ② ℃-ute Shinsei Naru Best Album (②℃-ute神聖なるベストアルバム; 2 ℃-ute Becoming Sacred Best Album) is the second best-of album released by ℃-ute, featuring self-covers. It was released on November 21, 2012 in both Regular, Limited A, and Limited B editions. Both limited editions come with a bonus DVD, and the regular edition came with one of five trading cards featuring a member of ℃-ute. On June 29, 2013, it was announced that "Seishun Song (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.)" will be the opening theme song for the KHB's 2013 High School Basketball Summer Show. Tracklist CD #Massara Blue Jeans (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) #Soku Dakishimete (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) #Ooki na Ai de Motenashite (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) - Nakajima Saki, Hagiwara Mai #Wakkyanai (Z) (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) #Sakura Chirari (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) #JUMP (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) #Tokaikko Junjou (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) #LALALA Shiawase no Uta (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) - Yajima Maimi, Okai Chisato #Namida no Iro (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) #Edo no Temari Uta II (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) - Suzuki Airi #Seishun Song (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) #Dance de Bakoon! #Kiss me Aishiteru #Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku #"Daisuki" no Imi wo Oshiete! (「大好き」の意味を教えて!; Teach Me the Meaning of "I Love You"!) Limited Edition A DVD #Massara Blue Jeans (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) #Soku Dakishimete (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) #Ooki na Ai Motenashite (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) #Wakkyanai (Z) (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) #Sakura Chirari (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) #Tokkaiko Junjou (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) #LALALA Shiawase no Uta (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) #Namida no Iro (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) #Edo no Temari Uta II (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) #Kanashiki Heaven (Music Video) (悲しきヘブン; Sad Heaven) #Kanashiki Heaven (910 LIVE Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Members documentary and interview Featured Members *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai Album Information #Massara Blue Jeans (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro #Soku Dakishimete (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Watanabe Yasushi #Ooki na Ai de Motenashite (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Suzuki Hiroaki #Wakkyanai(Z) (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Kondo Keiichi #Sakura Chirari (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Takahashi Yuichi #JUMP (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Yamazaki Jun #Tokaikko Junjou (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro #LALALA Shiawase no Uta (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro #Namida no Iro (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro #Edo no Temari Uta II (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) #*Lyrics: Yoshioka Osamu #*Composition: Uzaki Ryudo #*Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro #Seishun Song (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Yamazaki Jun #Dance de Bakoon! #Kiss me Aishiteru #Sekaiichi Happy na Onna no Ko #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku #"Daisuki" no Imi wo Oshiete! #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Kondo Keiichi TV Performances Tokaikko Junjou (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) *2013.08.21 Odaiba Gasshuukoku Mezamashi Live 2013 *2013.11.12 Bomber-E Live Concert Performances ;Massara Blue Jeans (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) :See also: Massara Blue Jeans#Concert Performances *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ ;Tokaikko Junjou (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) :See also: Tokaikko Junjou#Concert Performances *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezoore!~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ ;"Daisuki" no Imi wo Oshiete! *℃-ute Concert Tour 2012 Winter ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Monster~ *Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 24,613 Trivia *The first 11 tracks have new vocals, and tracks 1-4 and 9-10 have new arrangements. *The 16th track, "'Daisuki' no Imi wo Oshiete!", is a new song. *It is their highest selling album. *'Live Liveful! ºC-ute Special Event' is a live show on December, 9. ℃-ute preformed all the songs in this album. *Berryz Koubou performed the 2012 Shinsei Naru version of Massara Blue Jeans for the Viva! concert. *This was the highest selling Hello! Project album of 2012. *This is also the highest selling Hello! Project Kids album, the record was previously held by Buono!'s debut album Cafe Buono!. *In the Wakkyanai(Z) (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) clip, all members wear hoodies which they wore before in 2010 Additional Videos File:℃-ute - Massara Blue Jeans (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) (MV)|Massara Blue Jeans (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) File:Soku Dakishimete 2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.|Soku Dakishimete (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) File:Ookina Ai de Motenashite 2012 Shinsei Naru Ver|Ooki na Ai de Motenashite (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) File:Wakkyanai (Z) 2012 Shinsei Naru Ver|Wakkyanai (Z) (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) File:Sakura Chirari 2012 Shinsei Naru Ver|Sakura Chirari (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) File:℃-ute - Tokaikko Junjou (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) (MV)|Tokkaiko Junjou (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) File:LALALA Shiawase no Uta (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.)|LALALA Shiawase no Uta (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) File:08. Namida no Iro (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.)|Namida no Iro (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) File:Edo no Temari Uta II 2012 Shinsei Naru Ver|Edo no Temari Uta II (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) File:℃-ute - Kanashiki Heaven (910 Live Ver.)|Kanashiki Heaven (910 Live Ver.) External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Massara Blue Jeans (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.), Soku Dakishimete (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.), Ooki na Ai de Motenashite (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.), Wakkyanai(Z) (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.), Sakura Chirari (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.), JUMP (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.), Tokaikko Junjou (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.), LALALA Shiawase no Uta (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.), Namida no Iro (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.), Seishun Song (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.), "Daisuki" no Imi wo Oshiete! Category:2012 Albums Category:Best Albums Category:C-ute Albums Category:2012 DVDs Category:C-ute DVDs Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:Highest Selling Album Category:Remix Albums Category:Theme Songs Category:Longest Charting Album